


Dirty Dancing

by CreativityFlow



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, dance lessons, oh well, the title is misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: spiderminx requested: How about cute spideynova dance lessons?And all you need to know is that Peter may not be the best dancer, and Sam isn't the best teacher, but they make it work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WebbedUpKatanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/gifts).



> So, despite me having no clue how to dance (I took tap when I was, like, three, so), and no idea how to even begin with this request, I had a lot of fun with it.   
> Also, because I don't know how to dance, I would like to thank the YouTube channel Howcast to teach me how to foxtrot.

"This is stupid."

" _You're_ stupid."

Peter huffed before purposely stepping on Sam's toe.

"I don't understand why I have to learn ballroom dance anyway," he complained. "Isn't this supposed to be some super low profile mission?"

"Yes," Sam agreed, as he corrected Peter's footing, "which is why you have to learn to dance. If you don't dance at the gala, you'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"Not unless you keep me company," Peter winked. When Sam only raised an eyebrow, he huffed. "There's no way I'll be the only one not dancing. No one knows how to dance, anyway."

"Pete, you're the only one on the team who _doesn't_ know how to dance," Sam reminded him. "Seriously, even Ava knows how to waltz, and she hates dancing more than she hates missing class."

Peter pouted and ended up stepping on Sam's foot _again_ , but at least this time, it was an accident. The shorter boy didn't even react, as it had happened several times before, and would happen several times more.

"Okay, listen," Sam sighed, taking a step back. "How about we try the foxtrot? It's real easy, and should be difficult for even you to mess up." He smirked as Peter exaggerated his pout.

"It sounds complicated. And fast," Peter said.

"It's not," Sam assured him. "Look, I lead." He took his left hand and held Peter's right, and placed his left hand directly under Peter's left. Peter lightly placed his left hand on Sam's shoulder, still looking unsure. "Okay, now I'm going to step forward with my left foot, while you step back with your right."

Peter's eyes stayed on the ground, watching their footwork, and Sam smiled softly as he stepped forward with his right. Peter stumbled a bit as he stepped back, but luckily didn't step on Sam's - or his own - toe.

"Okay, and now, we step to your right," he instructed as he stepped to his left. "Again. Step slow, step slow, side step fast."

"Okay," Peter said, "okay, I think I got it. Now what?"

"That's it," Sam shrugged. "That's the foxtrot. It was made so that most people could do it, no problem."

Peter blinked. "Why didn't we start with this one, then?" he demanded, lightly slapping Sam's shoulder.

Sam laughed. "You'd think a guy who swung from webs and spent his free time testing out acrobatic tips he found on YouTube would at least be a decent dancer. I thought I'd at least give you the chance to prove yourself."

Peter stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, well, as elegant and graceful as I may seem up there, swing from buildings, I'm neither of those things." The grin that tugged at his lips was anything but innocent. "You know what would make me feel better though?" 

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"You should let me lead."

Sam barked a laugh. "If you can speed up the foxtrot without tripping or hurting me, sure. I'll let you lead."

"Is that a challenge, Flashlight?" Peter scoffed.

"It is, Web Head," Sam nodded. "And if you can do it, I might even give you a kiss."

"Personally, I think I should get one anyway," Peter said. "I feel like I've just endured some Fury level training today, and I deserve _something_."

"I'll buy you ice cream when we're done," Sam compromised, and starting moving. 

Peter put all his focus into the dance instead of coming up with a reply, and Sam watched Peter instead of focusing on the moves. When the brunet really seemed to be getting it, his footsteps becoming more confident, and being able to keep up with the set speed, Sam quickly leaned up, kissing him softly and quickly enough to jar Peter out of his concentration. Sam hissed as Peter's foot landed especially hard on his, but didn't openly complain.

"That-that's cheating!" Peter accused. "You're a cheater, and I should be able to lead now. You're a dirty cheater. A dirty _dancer_. That's what you are."

Sam laughed. "I think you got it. Let's go get ice cream."

Peter looked like he wanted to protest, and his grip on Sam's shoulder tightened for a moment before he let go. "You're buying, right?"

Rolling his eyes, Sam nodded. "Yes, Webs, it's on me. Now let's go before I change my mind."

Like the child he was, Peter grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him out the door, nearly forgetting their things in the process. "Let's go before you find a way to cheat out of paying, more like it," he teased.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr, creativityflowfics.tumblr.com


End file.
